Dwarrows
Dwarrows is a 3D Adventure and town-building game developed by Lithic Entertainment. It was successfully funded on Kickstarter. It will be officially released on February 28, 2020. Overview (from Kickstarter) The peaceful Wood-Elves have fled their homelands to escape a great flood. The Elf Queen Solatia, aware of their plight, has secured some lands in a far away country and an old Keep where they can rebuild. Assigned to help these woodland folk rebuild is The Royal Company of Colonizers, an elite group of expert gatherers and builders. Three of the most storied of these colonizers have been chosen for this mission, The Dwarf: Dwilben the Gatherer, The Gnome: Gloia the Builder, and The Halfling: Horbir the Explorer. Features *Explore, quest, and puzzle through a peaceful and atmospheric world *Play as three uniquely skilled characters *Discover new town structures, characters, and treasures *Build your town and balance resources and expansion *Gather resources to supply your town and townsfolk to live in it *Use ancient artifacts to boost character abilities and town productivity *Unlock new structures for your town by combining blueprints Town Management The Queen of the Commonwealth was able to secure some land for the new settlement, but the space is limited. Strategically use this space to build structures that will maintain your town and unlock new abilities. Examples: *Build markets to better the economy and add to your town’s resource capacity *Build houses to increase population capacity *Build farms to feed and maintain your population *Build recreational and entertainment structures to keep your townsfolk happy and productive In order to support more Townsfolk, your town must have enough housing. Better houses will support more people while taking up less space and improving living conditions for the Wood-Elves. Your citizens work jobs in the buildings you provide them, but their productivity is affected by their happiness. Keep your citizens balanced and happy by giving them recreational and entertainment structures. Resources In order for the player to build the town they will need to collect resources.The three main resources that the player must collect are: Wood, Stone, and Gold. These can be obtained by the Dwarf with his wood-axe and mining-pick, or by any character if they search a geocache. Gold can also be found on treasure hunts with the Halfling. Similarly, the player must also collect Townsfolk. The Townsfolk in Dwarrows are what makes your town work. The player will find the potential Wood-Elf citizens camping in the woods and can ask them to join the town. Pets Try to befriend the animals and creatures found within Dwarrows. Once an animal is endeared to you, you can give it a name and it will follow you during your travels.Pets help the character it is following by improving it's abilities and luck. You can bring one along for each of your characters. Lore The kind and peaceful Wood-Elves suffered a great flood that took their homeland and for many years they wandered the commonwealth as refugees with no place of their own. Queen Solatia saw the plight of the Wood-Elves and for her subjects she acquired an agreement with a people from an ancient, far-away country. The Achyrons agreed to allow the Wood-Elves to settle in their indigenous territories, the luscious Dusken Woodlands where there would be plenty of resources, life, and treasure to help them build a new society. An old keep from a failed settlement attempt still stands there in an valley called Duskenvale. There, the wood-elves began to set-up a base of Operations and await the arrival of an expert team from the Royal Company of Colonizers to assist them in the start of a new civilization. The Royal Company of Colonizers is an elite group of experts whose skills pertain to the colonization and growth of the commonwealth they serve. Though there are hundreds within it’s ranks there are no more storied colonizers than a little mismatched trio made up of a Dwarf, a Halfling, and a Gnome. The three always insist on working together because they believe that their differences make them a stronger team. Traveling the world in the service of good, helping to build infrastructure, and stabilize developing towns and economies, Dwilben, Horbir, and Gloia dedicated their lives to the casual heroics of ingenuity and resourcefulness. Fun Fact: According to Tolkien , Dwarrows (or Dwerrows) is the plural for Dwarf. Media Images Dwarrows Screenshot 20.png Dwarrows Screenshot 19.png Dwarrows Screenshot 17.png Dwarrows Screenshot 15.png Dwarrows Screenshot 10.png Dwarrows Screenshot 09.png Dwarrows Screenshot 07.png Dwarrows Screenshot 06.png Dwarrows Screenshot 04.png Dwarrows Screenshot 03.png Dwarrows Screenshot 02.png Dwarrows Screenshot 01.png Videos Dwarrows_-_Teaser_Trailer_1 Dwarrows_-_Trailer Dwarrows_Kickstarter_Trailer Merry_Christmas_%26_Happy_Holidays! References Official Website Kickstarter Category:Gameplay